


Dean Winchester, Get Out Of The Broom Closet

by Phantomlimb



Series: When Fandoms Collide [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angry Dean Winchester, Dean in Denial, Deductions gone wrong, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Quidditch, So Many Fandoms, assholes in love, deduction can be foreplay, pretty much every fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John really doesn't want to get involved but someone has to help these idiots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is This A Romantic Comedy, Sherlock?

 

 

“Sherlock, why do _I_ have to be the one to talk to him about it?”

 

“Because, John, if you don’t, Dean will never figure it out on his own and do you want to be the reason he dies sad and lonely?” Sherlock asked.

 

“Well, no, but that doesn’t mean _I_ should be the one to talk to him. Why don’t you do it?”

 

Sherlock sighed.

 

“John, he’s your housemate and your team mate; just do it.”

 

John frowned at his best friend, almost knocking Anderson to the ground, who in turn gave him a dirty look. They were on their way to their favorite spot to eat lunch which was the spot underneath the tree by the lake. As they unrolled the picnic blanket and sat down, Sherlock continued to persuade John.

 

“John, you’ve seen the way they are with each other.”

 

John swallowed down the piece of peanut butter and jam in his mouth and asked “Sherlock, why do I have to tell him? Why do we have to meddle?  Let Castiel be the one to tell Dean about his feelings for him.”

 

Sherlock gazed at John intently. John looked back at him impatiently.

 

“John, if you don’t tell that insufferable Winchester, he’ll never know. Castiel would never lie about his feelings but he won’t tell Dean he loves him unless Dean asks which why would he if he doesn’t even think Castiel could ever see him in _that_ way,” he said slowly, letting each word sink in.

 

He then took out apple slices he had prepared earlier and proceeded to munch on them. John processed what had just been said.

 

“And you’re sure Dean _does_ return his feelings?” John asked, carefully.

 

“They’re clear as day.”

 

“Alright, I suppose we’ll have a chat,” John said a bit resigned.

 

“That’s the spirit!” Sherlock said mockingly.

 

“Oh shut up, you,” John said, grabbing Sherlock and pulling him to the ground.

 

Sherlock smirked at him and that just amused John rather than annoy him as he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Sherlock’s lips. He was about to pull back but Sherlock grabbed him by the tie and deepened the kiss. John found that he quite enjoyed that and fully got on top off Sherlock. Sherlock grinded his crotch against John’s deliciously, making John groan in pleasure. This also brought him back to reality.

 

“No no no, you’re not making me stain my robes like you did last time,” he said as he untangled himself from Sherlock.

 

“That was once and even then it was an accident!”

 

“Sherlock, you deliberately pulled out and came-"

 

“You’re being quite dramatic.”

 

“You’re being a prick.”

 

“John, we’ll be late for class,” Sherlock said, changing the topic.

 

“Damn, you’re right. Oh god, I’m really going to have to talk to Dean about his love life, aren’t I?”

 

“If it’s any consolation, you’re helping someone and isn’t that what your future career entails? It’ll be good practice!”

 

“Sherlock, I want to be a _medical_ doctor not a bloody therapist.”

 

“Yes but at least this way, you’ll prevent a broken heart and I’ve heard that’s one of the greatest illnesses that mankind has ever faced. You’ll be a hero, John. You’ll be _my_ hero,” Sherlock said insincerely.

 

John knocked him to the ground.


	2. John Watson, Match Maker Extraordinaire

 

John walked briskly to the Quidditch field. He was nervous, but only the people who knew him well could tell. So basically, Sherlock could tell. Unfortunately, he wasn’t there but was instead in potions with the Slytherins. Not only did he have class with the Slytherins but they were the worst batch Hogwarts had ever seen ever since the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named era. The Slytherins in that particular potions class was a tight knit group of friends who acted as bullies and criminals in their spare time.

The group was made up of five people: Morgana Pendragon and Irene Adler, who shared the same physical traits (dark hair and light eyes) and personality traits (viscous, cruel and merciless). Then there was the Master (weird name but then again this was _Hogwarts,_ home to the weird) who no one knew much about but there was a mad glint to his eyes that made everyone skirmish. Also in this group was Sebastian Moran, a tall bloke with dirty blonde hair that reached his shoulders who always carried the distinct smell of cigarettes and whiskey everywhere he went; and then there was their ring leader, Moriarty.

When people looked at Jim Moriarty, most just saw a petite boy with dark eyes and a soft spoken manner about him; but if you truly studied him and you knew him well enough, you’d see who he really was. You’d see how graceful and how balanced he was on his feet. If you really looked, you’d see how clean cut his hair was, how _too_ clean cut his haircut. That haircut was not the product of magic but of long dedicated patience and skill. If you looked hard enough, you’d see his smile was not sweet nor timid but rather timed and wicked. If you studied him further, you’d see that Jim Moriarty’s dark eyes were so dark; it felt as if they were full of leviathan blood. If you paid close attention, you’d see that those eyes held no emotion in them and they hadn’t for quite some time. All those eyes contained was coldness, a coldness that spread over your heart and struck you with fear.

Sherlock despised the boy and in turn, so did John. Moriarty apparently had a thing for Sherlock and was always constantly hitting on him, which made John’s blood _boil._ Lately, John seemed to be stressed about everything. He never let it take over his life, though, and he knew the only way to get it out of his system was Quidditch practice. It was his escape, his stress free zone and he _loved_ it. He thoroughly enjoyed being the Gryffindor goal keeper and playing alongside Arthur Pendragon, Amy Pond, Scott McCall, Jim Kirk, Buffy Summers and Dean Winchester.  For a brief moment, John was content.

 

He then promptly remembered that he needed to talk to Dean.

 

He groaned in frustration. He knew it needed to be done but god did he dread it. John went to the locker room, hoping to go by unnoticed but this proved to be completely useless.

 

“Hey, John,” Dean said as he shucked off his robes.

“Dean,” John said as he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

 

Dean smiled and gave him an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

 

“So John how’s the boy toy?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“He’s not my boy toy and if he ever hears you referring to him as such, you will heavily regret it. Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” John answered easily as this was a conversation they’d had many a time.

“It’s weird that I’ve never met him before, only just heard about him. You embarrassed by him, Johnny boy?” Dean asked teasingly.

“Dear god, don’t ever call me that again and _no_ , I’m not _embarrassed_ by Sherlock. Bit embarrassed you and I are friends, though,” John said cheekily, easing into his familiar banter with his team mate.

“Ouch! With one liners like that you’d think _you_ were a beater,” Dean said slightly muffled as he put on his Quidditch shirt.

“Oh believe me, I’m a beater,” John said smirking.

“Okay, gross and too much information,” Dean said pulling off his pants.

“Fair enough; so how’s Sam?” John inquired.

 

Dean’s smile faltered making John frown. Dean sat down on the bench, looked down and took a deep breath.

 

“John, I’m worried about him.”

“Why, what happened?” John asked as he sat down next to him.

 Dean looked at his hands as he said “He’s hanging with the wrong crowd.”

 

John considered what he said. Dean, tensely, went on to further explain.

 

“Sammy’s been hangin out with this kid named Luc, who’s in his seventh year. So far, I caught them smoking gillyweed but I just _know_ they’ve done more than just that.”

 

John was genuinely surprised; that kind of behavior was very out of character for the young Ravenclaw fourth year that John had now known for some time. Sam was usually extremely responsible. John knew who Luc was and had been told by Sherlock not to pay him any attention because that’s all he craved.

 

“Don’t fret, Dean, Sam’s a good kid and he’ll come round. This is just a phase,” John said assuringly.

Dean calmed down and said ‘Yeah, he’s a good kid. It’s just phase.”

 

He got up and started putting his gear on. John knew that now was his chance; It was now or never.

 

“Dean?”

“Yeah, John?”  Dean said, not really paying attention.

 

John shifted his weight from one foot to another.

 

“So how’s Castiel?” He asked the words rushed.

 

At just the mention of his name, John could see the immediate change in Dean’s face. Dean’s normal grin became a full on smile; the smile stretched so far it made it look like his freckles multiplied. His green eyes became animated and dilated. John smiled to himself, pleased even he could tell Dean liked Cas.

 

“Oh, um, he’s good. He’s in astronomy right now. He really likes that class; says the Doctor’s cool, despite the weird name.”

 “Oh, that’s-that’s good,” John said lamely.

 

He cringed to himself as he heard himself say “Have you ever thought  that Castiel might like you as more than a friend?”

 

Dean’s expression darkened as he finished putting on the rest of his gear.

 

“John, I don’t know what you’re insinuating but Cas and I are just good friends, nothing more. Besides, I’m straight.”

 

John sighed, mustering up all the courage he had.

 

“But have you ever wondered? Maybe you should ask him.”

 

Dean turned around to look at him incredously.

 

“ _What the hell, John, I’m not gonna ask my best friend if he’s suddenly gay for me_.”

 

John frowned at him.

 

“Dean, you’re coming off a tad bit homophobic.”

 

Dean sighed.

 

“Obviously I’m not homophobic. I just don’t like that you think Cas might like me when we’re just good friends.”

“I just think _you_ don’t like thinking Cas might like you; probably because you think he’s going to reject you, which he’s _not_ ,” John said with a touch of Sherlock bluntness.

 

John suddenly realized he shouldn’t have said that to Dean but it was too late and the damage was done. Dean’s expression went from shock/anger in mere seconds.

“ **HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT I COULD EVEN _LIKE_ CAS LIKE-YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET IT**, we need to practice,” Dean screeched as he slammed the door shut behind him.

 

John took a deep breath, wishing Sherlock was there to tell him it would be alright; but that Sherlock was a total illusion because Sherlock would never lie to console John. Instead, his Sherlock would probably tell him it was good that Dean got angry because now he’d want to prove John wrong and confront his fears.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Lucifer, Play Nice

 

Never had there been a worse Quidditch practice than the one that happened that afternoon. Dean was in such a foul mood, he accidentally hit Arthur in the stomach. He was told to take the afternoon off by Coach Finstock after that happened. That didn’t exactly _lift_ Dean’s spirit; it in fact made it _worse._ Dean decided that a nap would calm him down, so he walked off to his dorm room.

 

His mind was whirling with thoughts of Castiel and what John had said earlier. He was in fact, so into his thoughts that he didn’t realize how fast he was actually walking until he slammed into another kid.

 

“Oh man, I’m so sorry!” He blurted out to the kid as he helped pick up his stuff from the ground.

 

Well he was sorry until he saw who it was he bumped into.

 

“You know what, I take that back, _Luc_ ,” Dean gritted as he got up from the floor and away from Luc.

 

Luc cockily smiled at him, dark blue eyes cold as he stared Dean down.

 

“You don’t have to be so jealous, _Dean.”_

 

Dean felt a shiver of disgust run down his spine as he heard the way Luc said his name. He looked at Luc with anger radiating off his body.

 

“Do you wanna take this outside cuz I’ll fucking go,” Dean said with flared nostrils.

“Any day, anytime, _Winchester,”_ Luc answered venomously.

“Who the hell even names their kid _Luc?_ What’s it short for, Lucille?”

 

Luc seemed unaffected by the insult but his eyes gave him away.

 

With a bitter laugh, Luc retorted with “It's short for _Lucifer._ Luc is just the nickname Sammy uses when we _fuck_.”

 

Dean grabbed Lucifer by the robes and yanked him against the wall, ready to punch his lights out when suddenly, he heard Cas behind him say “Dean, let him go, he’s not worth it!”

Lucifer smirked and in a choked voice said “Yeah, Dean, listen to your little freak boyfriend.”

 

Dean’s face turned blood red and this comment made his raise his fist to punch him but sadly, Dean was once again interrupted.

 

“ _Lucifer_!” boomed an unfamiliar voice.

 

Whoever said this wiped the smirk right off Luc’s face.

 

Dean let him go and turned to see that it had been a boy with curly black hair and a face similar to Luc’s.  The boy glared at Luc with his piercing blue eyes and beckoned Luc to his side with a nod of his head.

 

“That’s Luc’s twin, Michael,” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear.

 

Lucifer stared _daggers_ at Michael and said “I don’t need you to fight my battles for me, _Mickey!_ ”

Michael matched Luc’s glare with a fierce scowl of his own and with a deep, calm voice said “Does _Father_ need to hear about this?”

Lucifer’s expression went sour and he said “Whatever, I don’t need this,” and proceeded to walk past Michael.

 

Michael stepped in front of him and blocked his way. Lucifer gave him a _look._

_“Apologize,”_ Michael said in a harsh tone.

“I don’t have to say _shit,_ ” Luc said with a sneer, pushing Michael out of his way.

 

Michael sighed and let Luc walk away. He turned to face Dean and apologized for his brother’s behavior. Dean nodded his head in understandment as the older boy left them. Now it was just Cas and Dean standing there alone in the hallway.  John’s earlier words haunted Dean and he stood there frozen, not knowing what to say to Castiel, which had _never_ happened before. Castiel frowned at him and Dean just avoided eye contact at all costs. It was then that Balthazar appeared.

 

“Well don’t you two look like the picture of health,” Balthazar said, the words dripping with sarcasm.

 

Dean looked at Castiel and saw what Balthazar meant. Cas looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was flat on one side of his head and his tie was askew.

 

“Jesus, Cas, did you even sleep last night?” Dean asked in concern.

“A little. I kept having nightmares so I just stayed up,” Castiel said with a yawn.

“What were the nightmares about?” Dean asked.

 

Cas looked at Dean with his big baby blues and said “I didn’t really understand what was happening in the dream. All I know is that someone kept saying ‘The angels have the phone box’ and then there were…these _creatures_ that appeared and they were unlike anything I had ever seen before. Dean, they were _terrifying._ ”

 

Dean went to grab Castiel by the shoulder to comfort him but realized what he was about to do and lamely stuffed his hands into his pockets.

 

“Cas, it was just a dream.” He said to the _ground_ because now he felt weird around Cas, _all because of fucking John._

 

Castiel leaned into his space, making Dean unable to breathe because it was only now that he realized Cas was _always_ in his personal space and it had never bothered Dean _until now._ Castiel frowned at the odd expression on Dean’s face and was about to ask what was wrong when Dean suddenly said in a rushed tone “So hey, gotta jet, better go wash up or Ms. Jackie will kill me for dirtying up the halls.”

Dean then practically _ran_ to the Gryffindor common room. Balthazar, still there, smirked at Castiel.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and said “Balthazar, don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Balthazar asked all too innocently.

Cas glared at him and said “You know _what._ ”

Balthazar just grinned at him cheekily and asked Cas “So when are you gonna fuck Dean?”

 

Castiel didn’t even bat an eyelash at Balthazar’s remark. Complete disregard for the comment was the best way to handle situations like this.

 

“I don’t understand why you’d ask something like that, Balthazar.”

“Oh come on, Cassie. Turn yo game on, playa,” Balthazar said, sound extremely weird especially since that was said with his fake American gangsta impersonation.

“Balthazar, I don’t even know what that means but I’m pretty sure it’s something sexual.”

“You’re damn right its something sexual, mate,” Balthazar said, mock punching Cas in the arm.

 

Castiel looked at him in amusement and said “Besides, I’m worried about Dean. Something’s wrong with him and I don’t know what it is.”

“So ask him, then,” Balthazar said as if the answer was that obvious.

 

Castiel looked thoughtfully at the stairway for the Gryffindor common room.

 

“Hm, maybe I will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here ya go. Tell me your thoughts in the comments below.


	4. If Shower Walls Could Talk

 

Dean hadn’t realized exactly how dirty he truly was until he removed all his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was caked with mud and his face was streaked with dirt. He grimaced, realizing Cas had seen him look like this.

He then looked around in shock because _holy_ shit why the f _uck_ would he care about what Cas thought. He stepped into the warm water of the dormitory’s shower and let the water wash away the dirt and grime. Unfortunately, the thing about showers is that for some reason you ponder many things and Dean pondered about the only thing on his mind; Cas.

Okay, so Cas was attractive. That was known fact. A lot of girls had made it clear they wouldn’t mind if Cas sunk his ‘claws’ in them ~~haha because he’s in Ravenclaw~~. It’s just that the problem now was that _Dean_ found him attractive and also wouldn’t mind if Cas _did sink his claws in him_ -

 

Dean shook his head as if he could physically get rid of these thoughts. Then he looked down and realized that he’d been way more affected than he had thought.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He said looking down at his hard on.

 

The hard on that had been inspired by the thought of Cas.

 

 _Oh my god, am I gay?_ Dean thought to himself as he leaked pre cum.

 

“No no, there’s no way, I like girls, girls are nice, and boobs are awesome! It’s just...”

 

Dean was now panicking because his world was crashing down in shambles. There was only one thing that he was sure about and that was…This boner wasn’t going to take care of itself.

 

Dean tentatively reached for his member and gave it a nice tug. He groaned and continued to softly grip his penis and stroke himself at a steady pace. He moaned, loudly without realizing it. Well, he didn’t realize it until the shower curtain was pulled aside and Jack Harkness poked his head in.

 

“Agh Jack!” Dean yelled in alarm.

 

Jack smiled at him predatorily, making Dean remember he was completely naked; so he covered himself with the shower curtain. This only  amused Jack.

 

“Jack, _what do you want???_ ” Dean asked through gritted teeth.

“Well Dean, I couldn’t help but overhear, no seriously I couldn’t help it you were so loud do you usually moan that loud? But anyway, I couldn’t help but overhear your moans of pleasure, and I just thought to myself, I bet he’s in there jacking off and I just wanted to know if you wanted some help with that. After all, it’s not truly jacking off if you don’t have Jack involved,” Jack said, giving Dean a wink.

 

Dean nearly smothered himself with the shower curtain with how embarrassed he felt.

 

“Um um no? No I-I don’t, uh Jack, I’m-I’m good,” Dean stammered.

 

Jack tsked.

 

“Pity. But then again, I guess you’re spoken for anyway,” Jack said as he started leaving the bathroom.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Dean snapped, curiosity getting the best of him.

 

Jack turned around and gave him a smirk.

 

“Wow you really are oblivious. Okay well I don’t usually meddle but I’ll give you a piece of advice: don’t ever masturbate near Castiel.”

“ _Why?_ ” Dean asked a little defensively.

“Cuz ya say his name like it’s a prayer and I doubt that’s what you’d want him on his knees for.”

 

Jack smiled to himself as he left. Dean just banged his head against the shower tile because he was f _ucked_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I loved writing this so much because I could only imagine the things Jack would say


	5. Not All Life Stories Are Hallmark Material

 

 

Lunch was an awkward affair. Dean chewed on his hamburger slowly while Castiel slurped his soup. There was silence and tension surrounding the two and as always only one person seemed to notice this. Even though he wasn’t sitting with them or even near them, Sherlock could tell just how uncomfortable the two were feeling towards each other. John could, well, _also_ tell because Sherlock was staring at them.

He bunched up his napkin and swiped at the corner of Sherlock’s mouth. Abruptly interrupted with his thoughts by this, Sherlock focused his attention on John. Maybe this was John’s way of asking for affection?

“John, why did you do that? It was highly unnecessary.”

John smirked and said “No? Well I just thought you might be _drooling_ over them.”

Sherlock frowned at him and then took an educated guess.

“John, I still appreciate you aesthetically and emotionally, you needn’t be _jealous._ I was merely observing _._ ”

John narrowed his eyes at Sherlock.

“Yes, I can _see_ that, Sherlock. I just meant you were being a bit obvious there, you tosser,” John said as he threw his bunched napkin at Sherlock’s face.  

Sherlock twitched his nose not unlike a rabbit. It was kind of adorable and John had to resist the urge to run his hands through Sherlock’s hair. Damn him and those _curls._

 

“Come on, Sherlock, we’re going to be late for care of magical creatures,” he said as he picked up his books and headed out the dining hall to go to Bobby’s.

Sherlock followed suit yet his eyes never left Dean and Castiel.

 

John adored this class because Gryffindor shared it with Ravenclaw and those two houses adored each other. He was especially happy that he finally had a class with Sherlock, who was usually in all the advanced classes but had been able to convince the headmaster to give him this class. John actually didn’t know _how_ he’d been able to convince him to do this but oh well. They finally arrived at the cabin and were greeted by their friends Benny Lafitte, Jim Kirk, Leonard McCoy, Spock, Arthur Pendragon, Merlin Emrys, Leon Pendragon, Martha Jones, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, and Stefan Salvatore. They all started chatting amicably about Quidditch when Bobby appeared. Bobby Singer was the games keeper of Hogwarts and he refused to be called anything other than Bobby and/or Sir. The only people that called him otherwise were idiots and some Slytherins. Bobby was a man in his 50s who enjoyed many muggle things that puzzled his fellow co-workers. As of now he was wearing a muggle hat that contained the symbol of a muggle sports team. Dean and Castiel rushed in just before he spoke up.

“Glad _all_ of you could make it,” he said with a pointed look towards Dean and Cas.

Dean winced in embarrassment. His brother and he were especially close to Bobby since their Father _had_ been his best friend. But like always, John Winchester fucked up something that was best left untouched.

“Okay folks, so today we’re gonna be workin on Flobberworms. I’m gonna be pairing you up for this. Remember that the worm is _both_ of your responsibility,” Bobby said as he started walking by the students and partnering them up.

John had hoped that Bobby would assign him to Sherlock, but alas, he got Merlin. Which was alright but he was no Sherlock. Merlin seemed to sense how John felt and to comfort him; he said “Though I won’t be as fast as Sherlock, I do make up for it with impressive sarcasm.”

This made John chuckle and Merlin smiled in return as they collected their materials and started cutting up food for their Flobberworm. John bumped into Sherlock and asked him who he’d been assigned to.

“Dean Winchester,” Sherlock said stiffly.

John pat him encouragingly on the shoulder knowing how Sherlock got around people he was unfamiliar with and wished him good luck. Sherlock rolled his eyes and got his materials and made his way back to his table where Dean was waiting for him. They divided the work so that Dean would be cutting up food for the Flobberworm while Sherlock studied it ~~and him~~ and took notes.

 

After three minutes of complete silence, Sherlock broke it by bluntly saying “So why do you keep fighting it?”

Dean flinched and said “What? What are you even talking about?”

Sherlock smirked and proceeded to write down notes as he said “Why do you keep fighting the romantic pull you feel towards your good friend Castiel? It puzzles me. Do you fight it because you believe people will perceive you differently? Because I assure you, that would not be the case. Your own _brother_ deduced you were bisexual three years ago. Most of your friends write explicit fan fiction about Castiel and you. And I assure you, they always write that you’ve no preference when it comes to genders, so if you worry that they’ll call you gay, you shouldn't. If you even find that term offensive, which you really shouldn’t because the actual term for gay is happy which right now you’re clearly not seeing as how you refuse to accept that you want Castiel as more than your friend which brings me back to the topic at hand, if you do not tell Castiel your true feelings for him, not only will you continue living in your masochist complex and cause yourself even more emotional damage but you will also continue not eating as regularly as you should. I’ve noticed you haven’t been eating much lately which you seem to blame on school work but _oh_ we both know that’s not quite true! Now it could be stress over the fact that your brother is in an abusive and repressive relationship with a boy three years older than him, making him actually considered a pedophile by our society. But really you’re just distressed over the fact that you’ve realized you’re in love with your best friend and you’re convinced he’d never see you that way, which is wrong. So as John would say, _man up,_ and tell him how you truly feel. That hamburger you had today? You took three bites and then put it aside. Save yourself from future health scares and just tell him the truth, Dean Winchester. “

Dean stared at Sherlock in shock, standing there frozen.

Sherlock continued writing notes as if he hadn’t even noticed and smugly said “Oh but if you truly hate the fact that you’re in love with the man who is suppose to be your best friend , it should lessen your _burden_ to know that you only love Castiel because he makes you feel secure. Ever since your mother died during labor and your father dumped you here not for your education but so he could continue to wallow in his alcohol induced coma, you’ve clung to what you could. Which doesn’t include your brother because oh Samuel has gotten tired of you. You’re too controlling, you’re too _clingy_ and he doesn’t _need_ you like you need _him._ This has made you feel insecure, unsafe, unwanted and _abandoned._ Which you have been, just not by Castiel… _Yet._ ”

Sherlock smirked to himself and was about to continue writing his notes when the table was flipped over. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Dean yanked the notes from Sherlock’s hands and ripped them to shreds in his face. He then threw the shreds to the ground and leered dangerously at Sherlock. Sherlock stared at him in alarm.

Dean got closer and with a menacing voice, said “Don’t even think for one _fucking second_ that you know me; because you don’t. You don’t know anything about me and don’t pretend that you do, y _ou psychopath!”_

He then walked past Sherlock and left the class in anger; making his way back to the castle. Castiel put down his cutter and ran after him. Bobby let out a whistle and pulled out a flask and took a quick sip from it. John sighed deeply, excused himself from Merlin and walked over to Sherlock.  Sherlock stood still, blankly looking down at the scattered pieces of what was left of his notes. John shook his head and poked Sherlock. Sherlock looked at him and John saw what very few people ever saw in Sherlock’s eyes; _confusion._ Sherlock had never understood when people reacted this way to his deductions. It’s not like he said it to anger anyone, he was just stating the truth.

John shook his head and said “ _Sherlock,_ you had _one_ job, _one_ job. Flobberworms. That’s all you had to take care of and that’s all you had to talk about. I highly doubt Dean stormed off angry over something you said about Flobberworms, so what did you do?”

Sherlock looked at him and said in unsure voice “I-I just deduced his life story.”

“Sherlock, you can’t do that unless someone asks you to. We’ve discussed this before.”

Sherlock licked his lips and said “I know. I forgot.”

“Pfft, okay. Sherlock has anyone ever _not_ reacted violently to you deducing their life story?”

Sherlock smiled and said “Well there was this one bloke. He went by the name of John Watson. He was alright.”

John raised an eyebrow and said “ _Just_ alright?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and said “He might have been a bit more than alright but I’ll never tell him that.”

John playfully shoved him as he took his hand and led him to Merlin and his table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah as always, leave comments with your thoughts because you guys are the ones that keep me going


	6. Confessions Of A Teenage Drama Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see, I didn't abandon this fic, I'm not John Winchester.

 

Dean slammed the doors to the corridor open and it dramatically slammed shut behind him. A moment later, the doors opened and the sound of a faint “ _Dean_ ,” was heard. Dean paid no mind to the voice calling his name, he was too mad to care. He heard foot steps behind him and it just made him walk faster. The foot steps suddenly came to a stop and then Dean proceeded to hear a loud “ ** _Dean!_** ”

That made him pause.  He turned around to see Castiel standing there, completely out of breath and glaring at him.

“What do _you_ want?” Dean asked harshly.

Castiel winced at Dean’s tone but he stood tall.

“I’m here because you need someone,” Castiel said matter-of-factly.

Dean scoffed and said “I _need_ someone? Pfft, please. I don’t need anyone.”

Cas looked hurt and Dean turned away so he didn’t have to see it.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Cas looking at him with a look of pure determination.

“Dean Winchester, there is no shame in needing people. In fact, it makes you stronger to admit you need help,” Cas said, eyes going soft as they looked at Dean’s face.

“I just-I just feel like people are always judging me. I’m that kid who’s, Jesus, whose _dad_ left him and his kid brother. Who does that? That’s some-some sick shit and I’ve always been the one there for Sam and now he doesn’t want me to be there for him and I don’t know what to do- I feel like I’m falling apart,” Dean said, his voice sounding brittle.

Cas rubbed his back encouragingly and Dean was thankful for that. He didn’t need Cas to see him look like he was about to cry.

“I’m tired. I’ve had enough. I don’t need more people judging me,” Dean said, withdrawing from Castiel’s hands.

He always did this, he opened up a little and then he clamped up. He didn’t believe in letting people in. Not even Cas. He couldn’t be that weak.

Castiel seemed to sense this and said “Dean, stop, you’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Dean asked stubbornly.

Castiel said “Every time you tell me something intimate, you stop yourself because you believe that it is better to not share your thoughts even though you should.”

“You shouldn’t,” Dean said, still not convinced.

“Dean,” Castiel said, in the way he always did, like it was a prayer or like it was something sacred.

It was in this moment that realization dawned on Dean.

“O _h fuck.”_

“I’m sorry, what?” Castiel asked, frowning.

“No-no, nothing, haha, just um, I remembered I gotta go uh-“

“You’re a terrible liar, Dean,” Castiel said.

“Whaaat? Haha no, I’m-I’m, _oh fuck it,”_ Dean said before he took a step forward, grabbed Cas by the face and kissed him.

Castiel’s body reacted before he did and by the time he realized what had just happened, Dean had already let go of him.

“Wha...Why did you do that, Dean?” Castiel asked in shock.

Dean just pulled him close and kissed him again. Castiel kissed him back and even went as far as threading his hands through Dean’s hair. When they pulled apart for air briefly, Dean went to kiss him again but Castiel put his hand on his mouth.

“Stop,” Castiel murmured.

Dean blushed and pulled completely away from him.

“Right, I just-I’m gonna go,” Dean blurted and he was about to leave and pretend this never happened but Castiel grabbed him by the hand and said “Stop.”

Once again, Dean stopped.

“I need you to tell me why you kissed me, Dean. And I need you to tell me the truth,” Castiel said in a hoarse voice.

Dean licked his lips and said” Uh, well, cuz-cuz , you know why.”

“No Dean, I actually don’t. I need you to say it to me,” Castiel said, his blue eyes boring into Dean’s green ones.

“Fuck, fine. I _like you._ ”

Castiel stopped breathing. Dean panicked.

“Look I know we’re really good friends and I don’t wanna mess that up, so I’ll try to get rid of these feelings-“

“Dean, this isn’t funny,” Castiel said, eyes now blazing with anger.

“Wait-what?” Dean asked in confusion.

“I don’t find it particularly funny that you mock my feelings-“

“What feelings?” Dean asked.

“You-you’re well aware how I feel about you,” Castiel said in strangled tone.

“What, dude, no I’m not,” Dean said, getting angry.

“I’ve told you I love you before!” Castiel growled.

“What?! No you didn-“ Dean said before a particular memory sprung to mind.

 

He had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room and it was his birthday. Castiel had surprised him by sneaking in and had surprised even further by giving him a present and a slice of pie. He had opened the present to find it was exactly what he had wanted that year.

“Aw man, you shouldn’t have!” He had said despite smiling ear to ear.

“I had to, Dean,” Castiel had simply replied.

“Oh yeah and why’s that?” Dean had teased.

Castiel had looked like he was caged but nonetheless, he wouldn’t lie.

“I had to because I love you, Dean.”

Dean had just smiled brightly and said “Thanks, man. I love you too.”

He had then gone back to messing around with his gift, completely unaware of what Castiel had truly meant. Castiel just stood there and refused to let his eyes water. Not then, not there.

 

 

“Oh shit _I fucked up I fucked up_ ,” Dean cried out as he slid to the floor.

“Indeed,” Castiel said in his gravelly voice as he sat down next to him.

“Well you’re no better! Why didn’t you correct me?!” Dean exclaimed.

Castiel regarded him seriously and said “I didn’t want to force my affection on you if you had no want for it.”

“ _No want for it-you idiot_ ,” Dean said as he grabbed Cas and kissed him within an inch of his life.

“Oi you lot! Quit snoggin’ and get to class!” Headmaster Lestrade yelled at them as he passed them in the corridor.

They drew apart and giggled, high off kissing.

“C’mon, Bobby’ll kill me if I don’t go back to class,” Dean said as he got up and held out a hand for Cas.

“So what are we to each other now?” Castiel asked as he took Dean’s hand and got off the ground.

It was a loaded question and Dean wasn’t quite sure he knew the right answer.

“Well, you’re still my best friend,” Dean said as they walked back to Bobby’s.

“As you are mine,” Castiel said warmly.

Dean bumped shoulders with him and said “I wouldn’t mind being more, though.”

Castiel stopped walking and looked at him in surprise.

“What-do you not want-we don’t have to-“ Was all Dean got to say before Castiel surged forward and kissed him.

“I think that would be lovely,” Castiel said a moment later ~~after they were done playing tonsil hockey.~~

Dean smiled. He then took Cas’ hand and held it in his. Cas looked down at their entwined hands and beamed. They stayed this way even as they got back to Bobby’s. No one even looked at them and it was wonderful.


	7. All's Well That Ends Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah wow sorry this is short but it's the end.

 

“ _So you knew!”_ John said in accusing tone as he lay next to Sherlock.

It was Saturday and they were having a picnic by the lake. They were both lying on a blanket on the ground, Sherlock laying on his back and John on his stomach, holding his head up with his arms propped up.

“Hmm,” Sherlock murmured blissfully as he soaked up the sun’s rays.

John swatted his arm which made Sherlock ignore him even further.

“Oi, you made me talk to Dean so I could bring to light his attraction to Castiel and then you deduced Dean’s life story knowing full well it would provoke him. You knew he’d walk away and that Castiel would chase after him. You knew this would drive them to be together. You did it all on purpose!”

Sherlock’s lips hinted at a smile as he said “I haven’t the faintest idea on what you’re going on about, John.”

John narrowed his eyes, something that Sherlock sensed so he opened one of his eyes to look at him.

“If you keep that up, your face will stay like that and you’re already as attractive as it gets so I’d rather you not ruin it,” Sherlock said as he closed his eyes again.

John clamored on top of him and said in his face “You’re a right git, you know that?”

Sherlock cracked open one eye in a lazy manner and then surprised John by rolling him under his own body. John shrieked which prompted Sherlock chuckle. He stopped chuckling when John started sucking marks into his neck. Just as Sherlock let his guard down, John flipped them and pinned Sherlock on the ground.

“That was rude.”

“You’re rude.”

“Touché,” Sherlock said as he pressed a kiss to the corner of John’s lips.

The moment was perfect and both boys wanted to stay like this for as long as they possibly could. But someone hiding near the woods had a different idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story but not the end of this series. Another one of these stories will be coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> so leave your thoughts in the comments and if you want, message me on tumblr. shapeshiftingpenis.tumblr.com


End file.
